


manchmal, aber nur manchmal

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Peter liebt Lydia, das weiß sie. Und manchmal, da liebt sie ihn auch.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 1





	manchmal, aber nur manchmal

**Author's Note:**

> _He loved her and sometimes_   
>  _she loved him too._   
>  [like the whisper of the wind](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/4783.html?thread=176559#t176559)
> 
> **CN: Altersunterschied**  
> 

Lydia Martin ist etwas Besonderes. 

(Nicht, weil sie intelligent ist, gut aussehend und mutig. Nicht, weil sie eine Banshee ist, schlagfertig und alles, was gut und schön ist. Sondern, weil sie etwas geschafft hat, das vor ihr noch niemandem gelungen ist: Sie hat Peter Hale gezähmt.)

Peter liebt sie, obwohl sie jung und unerfahren ist. 

(Er schmeckt es in ihren Küssen, die manchmal viel zu übereilt und hektisch sind, spürt es in ihren Berührungen, die manchmal zögerlich sind und kurz aufhören, weil sie nicht weiß, welcher Stelle sie sich als nächstes widmen soll, und riecht es in ihrem Schweiß, der auf ihrer Stirn steht, ihrem Nacken, ihrem Bauch.)

Peter genießt sie.

Er will bei ihr sein (das sagt er jedoch nicht laut), wenn sie studiert und magna cum laude promoviert. Er will bei ihr sein (das behält er jedoch für sich), wenn sie genug von ihrem Leben hat und sesshaft werden möchte. Er will bei ihr sein (das streitet er jedoch ab), falls sie heiraten und Kinder bekommen möchte. (Eigentlich will er einfach immer bei ihr sein, mit ihr sein, für sie sein.)

Lydia weiß, dass Peter sie liebt.

(Sie sieht es in seinen Blicken, wenn sie sich nachts treffen und er ihren Hals hinunter küsst. Sie spürt es in seinem Atem, der immer wieder stockt, weil er von ihrem Anblick nicht genug haben kann. Sie fühlt es in seinem Herzen, das rast und rast und niemals eine Pause macht, weil sie bei ihm ist.)

Lydia aber, Lydia weiß nicht, was sie für ihn empfindet.

Sie liebt es (das sagt sie jedoch nicht laut), wenn er sie berührt und küsst und jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers verehrt. Sie liebt es (das behält sie jedoch für sich), wenn er jedem ihrer Worte lauscht und lacht, wenn es angebracht ist, oder pointierte Bemerkungen beisteuert, wenn sie benötigt werden. Sie liebt es (das streitet sie jedoch ab), wenn er einfach nur bei ihr ist und sie beide schweigen, weil es nichts Wichtiges zu sagen gibt.

Lydia denkt, dass manchmal, ja, manchmal liebt sie ihn auch.


End file.
